Luciana Mazzei
Luciana Mazzei (ルチアナ・マッツェイ) is a Witch of the 504th Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Romagna. Background Luciana loved sewing and designing clothes since she was a child, and she was thinking of working into clothing in the future. When her witch power awakened, she decided to work on making equipment and uniforms for the witches, and entered a military school. At first she was thinking of going to clothing department, but she was forcibly invited by Flying Officer Malvezzi who noticed her skill at shooting, and she transferred to combat department. After her ensignment, she was assigned to a witch military unit. After being assigned to the Ground Attack Witch Unit with Fernandia Malvezzi and Martina Crespi, she studied dive bombing tactics in Karlsland and then transferred to North Africa. As the only common sense person of the "Three Weirdos", she played a role in stopping Malvezzi and Crespi from running away. Due to defeating a large type ground Neuroi, they were transfered to the The Redpants and received training in model conversion to an air combat striker unit. They were later assigned to the 504th Joint Fighter Wing. During battles, she is in charge of snipping from the rear and support. In place of her bureaucracy-illiterate leader, she performs negotiations and writes reports for the brass, in effect taking up the post of adjutant for the team. In the 504th JFW, she was working on documents as Commander Doglio's right arm, who had not healed from her injuries. In 1945, Luciana was in Venezia along with her partners. They met Charlotte E. Yeager and Francesca Lucchini. After a gondola race between Shirley and Luciana, a new type of Neuroi appears and the five girls fighted in co-operation to shot down the Neuroi and defend the city. Personality Quiet and reserved, Luciana has a gentle personality which lies at odds to her all-round athleticism, particularly her talent in marksmanship. Despite being a common sense person, she occasionally mumble words silently containing unexpected and unusual things, which is one of the reasons that they were called “Three Weirdos”. Equipment Her Solothurn S18 anti-armor rifle is made in Helvetia. Luciana use it when lots of firepower is required. Otherwise she use a Boys Anti-tank Rifle, a lighter anti-armor rifle. Appearances Anime * She appeared together with her fellow Red Pants comrades at the beginning of "Into the Sky Once More" * Final Episode of Season 2 * Strike Witches Movie (trailer - 1:08) Manga * Strike Witches Kurenai no Majo Tachi Audio Media *Himegoe CD 2 Voice Albums, Volume 3 Video Games *Strike Witches 2 DS Game Trivia *She is based on Italian pilot Sergeant Mazzei, who was the subordinate of Fernandia Malvezzi's archetype Fernando Malvezzi *When the peace return, she dream of getting a job related to clothing. She want to study fashion at the Royal Academy of Fine Arts in Antwerp. She is also interested in developing witch equipment at the Ministry of Military Clothing. *She yearn for Gallia, where fashion capital Paris is located. *Her specialties are steamed mussels and clams that her mother taught, spaghetti with squid ink, mixed grilled seafood, and gelato. Because her hometown was near Venice in Romagna, there are many dishes using seafood. Gallery Luciana Scan.jpg Lucianamazzei.jpg Ewqt.jpg 173088e50cfdaa876800c5ace277e539.png 2aec63f6f6eb3a6de30c7e8a41573eba.png Category:Strike Witch Category:504th Joint Fighter Wing Category:Pilot Officers